Sini, Teriak
by sewrawr
Summary: Oikawa hanya ingin membantu Sugawara memeperbaiki moodnya.


_**HAIKYU!**__** adalah milik Haruichi Furudate.**_

_**Saya tidak mengambil hak kepemilikan apapun kecuali alur cerita dari fiksi penggemar ini.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tooru dan Koushi sama-sama menyukai pramuka. Walau mereka berada di bidang yang sama, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik. Padahal, mereka ini adalah ketua dan wakil, loh. Kadang pendapat mereka bisa saja berbeda tentang suatu hal, apalagi semenjak Tooru menjadi ketua, Koushi merasa seakan-akan Tooru melunjak menjadi sesuka hatinya. Padahal, toh itu hanya perasaan Koushi yang sebal dengan Tooru.

Kebetulan, hari ini adalah latihan dasar para adik kelas. Karena para anak pramuka dimarahi oleh kepala sekolah untuk melakukan kegiatan di atas jam sebelas, akhirnya mereka terpaksa memadatkan jadwal jurit malam mereka ke siang hari.

Koushi sebal sesebal-sebalnya pada anak-anak pramuka inti yang lain. Kenapa dia ditempatkan bersama Tooru di posko yang sama, sih?!

"Jabatan kalian pas untuk posko kepemimpinan."

Semi melambaikan tangan seenak hatinya dengan senyuman mengejek seraya meninggalkan Koushi dan Tooru berdua di posko milik mereka.

"Jangan ajak aku mengobrol," ucap Koushi, sebal setengah mati, moodnya sudah hancur tadi pagi dan sekarang terasa makin buruk.

"Tidak ada yang mau mengajakmu mengobrol, kok," Tooru membalas tidak terima.

"Syukur."

Tooru mencebik kesal.

* * *

"Kelompok yang tadi terakhir, jadi sepertinya kita sudah clear."

Koushi menghela nafas lega dan bersyukur di dalam hati akhirnya ia bisa membilas tubuhnya yang sudah berbalut tanah dan becek akibat hujan di tengah-tengah kunjungan materi.

"Ini sudah boleh kembali sekarang 'kan?"

Tooru mengangguk, lantas Koushi mulai berjalan.

Ketika Koushi akan melangkah pergi, Tooru menahan tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Koushi galak.

"Aduh, marah-marah terus," Tooru membalas dengan protesan.

Koushi melunak sedikit, "Jadi, ada apa? Kau ini ketua dan aku wakil, mau dimarahi guru pembina karena terlambat ke upacara sore ini?"

"Sebentar saja, Koushi, sekali saja ramah padaku, ya?"

Entah kenapa nada suara Tooru membuat Koushi semakin melunak. Si abu-abu menghela nafas dan kepalanya setuju untuk mengikuti apa kata Tooru.

"Kenapa? Kau putus dengan pacarmu?"

"Hei! Bukan begitu! Satu lagi, aku tidak punya pacar, ya!"

Koushi menepuk-nepuk kupingnya setelah protesan melengking Tooru menyapa telinganya.

"Hei, Oikawa! Sugawara! Cepat kembali! Kita masih ada upacara penurunan bendera!" Koushi menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Yaku berteriak seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Koushi balas teriak, "Ya! Duluan saja, kami segera menyusul!"

Setelah memastikan Yaku sudah tidak berada di jarak pandak, Tooru menarik tangan Koushi ke tempat yang bahkan lebih becek daripada posko mereka tadi.

"Jangan protes," Tooru langsung berucap. "Karena kita juga sudah kotor, sekalian saja," sambungnya.

Protesan ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Koushi.

"Kau kenapa sih, tiba-tiba seperti mellow begini? Tidak tega karena meneriaki dan memarahi para adik kelas tadi?"

Tooru menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku memang mellow, tapi penyebabnya bukan yang kau sebutkan tadi."

Koushi menuntut jawaban dengan pandangannya.

"Kau."

Hampir saja Koushi kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Tooru menjawab seperti itu. Untung Tooru masih memegangi tangan Koushi.

"Koushi, tolong jangan menjadi drama king."

Cengiran dilempar si abu.

"Tapi, benar, kau membuatku kepikiran seharian ini, ada apa sih dengan moodmu itu?"

Koushi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hanya sedikit sebal sejak pagi, tahu-tahu malah terbawa sampai sore begini."

Lalu Koushi menyambung, "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu sebal atau malah menulari moodku padamu."

"Tidak, kok. Tidak. Hanya saja, aura gloomymu menguar sekali, tidak sadar para adik kelas benar-benar tidak berkutik saat kau yang bicara?"

Koushi mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, "Imageku sebagai senior yang baik hati dan tidak sombong hancur sudah, kau sih."

Tooru yang tangannya masih memegangi lengan Koushi mencubit sedikit lengan tersebut, "Baik hati dan tidak sombong apanya," ledek Tooru.

"Heh!"

Setelah itu hening. Tooru sampai lupa untuk apa ia menarik Koushi dan Koushi sendiri sudah lupa bahwa mereka sehabis ini masih ada upacara penurunan bendera.

"Tooru."

Tidak dijawab, namun yang lebih tinggi berpaling menatap Koushi.

"Untuk apa kita berdiri disini sedari tadi dengan kau yang masih memegang pergelangan lenganku seperti ini," Koushi mengangkat lengannya yang masih dipegangi Tooru.

Tooru menurunkan tangan mereka, "Sebentar, aku sedang berpikir."

"Kau bisa berpikir?"

Sebelah tangan Tooru bergerak melancarkan sentilan ringan di dahi Koushi, "Diam sebentar."

Koushi menuruti dengan cara diam sembari sesekali melirik Tooru yang menatap langit. Ketika wajah Tooru tiba-tiba terlihat cerah, Koushi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Supaya kau tidak emosi lagi dan tidak membuat para adik kelas takut," Tooru memberi jeda.

"Sini, teriak."

Sebentar si abu terdiam sebelum menyahut, "Boleh juga."

"Coba lihat langit sekarang."

Koushi menuruti.

"Coba kumpulkan emosimu, jangan hanya emosimu hari ini, hari-hari sebelumnya, bahkan bertahun-tahun sebelumnya," Tooru memberi arahan.

Tooru kali ini menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari-jemari Koushi, lebih kecil pikirnya, mungkin karena ia memang lebih mungil dari aku atau Iwa?

"Sudah?"

Koushi mengangguk.

"Sekarang, teriak."

Koushi menghempaskan semuanya ke angkasa.

**end**

* * *

sedikit tambahan:

Begitu mereka kembali, tentu saja mereka dimarahi dengan rentetan kalimat seperti "Kalian ini ketua dan wakil! Bertanggung jawab sedikit lah pada jabatanmu!"

Namun, Tooru menjawab dengan enteng, "Tapi, kami 'kan bukan ketua dan wakil pelaksana." yang menyebabkan ceramah yang diterima Koushi dan Tooru menjadi semakin panjang.

Setelah telinganya terasa bengkak setelah menerima rentetan panjang lebar dari pembina maupun alumni, Koushi dan Tooru meminta maaf dan bergabung bersama yang lain di barak. Baru saja sampai di sana, cuitan heboh terdengar mengisi barak, mungkin sampai keluar dari barak karena Koushi bisa lihat beberapa adik kelas yang lewat untuk menuju toilet menengok ke arah barak mereka.

"Oh, jadi ini yang menghilang berduaan tadi?"

"Katanya sih segera menyusul!"

Koushi mengambil roti Yaku sembarangan, "Buatku, ya."

"Cuci tangan dulu, hei!" teriak Yaku.

Koushi tak acuh dan berlalu menuju barang perlengkapannya, mengambil beberapa baju dan handuk juga perlengkapan mandinya. Ketika itu juga Tooru berdiri di sampingnya, "Bareng?" yang ditanggapi Koushi dengan anggukan ringan.

Ketika keduanya berjalan santai keluar dari barak setelah mengganti sepatu mereka yang basah menjadi sandal, semua langsung berbisik.

"Sejak kapan mereka seakrab itu?"

* * *

a/n: Jangan pertanyakan kenapa user sewrawr suka sekali dengan kapal crack. Entahlah, kapal crack itu menggemaskan.


End file.
